Help Wanted (Sponge
Help Wanted" is the 2nd to first Episode of Sponge & Invader. Plot Deep down in the ocean, the audience is introduced to a small little hick town known as Bikini Bottom; a narrator with a French accent muses on the wonders of undersea life. The narrator introduces the audience to one of his favorite creatures in the sea, SpongeBob SquarePants. Inside the pineapple where he lives, the yellow and porous SpongeBob sleeps soundly in his bed with three mattresses and a diving board attached. On the floor nearby sleeps SpongeBob’s pet snail, Gary. Next to SpongeBob is a SpongeBob's foghorn alarm clock which soon loudly goes off and awakens him. SpongeBob climbs the diving board and tells Gary that today is "the big day," Gary giving a simple "Meow" in reply. SpongeBob jumps off the diving board and lands neatly into an SpongeBob's pants consisting of square pants, a white shirt, and red tie. To prepare for the day, he goes to a barbell with two stuffed animals attached and struggles to lift it, barely managing to get one rep before dropping it with a squeak. He then proclaims, "I’m ready!" and runs outside, heading past an 122 Conch Street with windows and a door, as well as a Patrick Star's house with a bamboo weather vane. The rock opens up to reveal a pink starfish, Patrick Star, stuck underneath it, cheering SpongeBob on before peeling off. Arriving outside the restaurant known as the Krusty Krab SpongeBob psyches himself up to answer the call of the Help Wanted sign in the window and ask for a job as a fry cook. However, his fears get the better of him and he turns to leave, only to find Patrick in his way. The latter convinces the former that he's truly ready for the job, giving SpongeBob the confidence to make his way over. Squidward Tentacles, a Krusty Krab employee busy cleaning graffiti off the windows, sees SpongeBob approach and voices his displeasure, wondering why he's coming so early. He then notices the sign and shrieks in horror, dashing inside toward his boss and owner of the restaurant, Eugene H. Krabs. Before Squidward can warn him, SpongeBob enters and confidently states his intention of joining the Krusty Crew. He starts to approach Mr. Krabs and Squidward, but trips and bounces around the restaurant before landing square on his back in front of them. Mr. Krabs expresses his concern that SpongeBob is not ready for the job, but the latter asks him to reconsider and have Squidward vouch for him. He takes Mr. Krabs aside and flatly tells him "No." Giving Squidward a wink, Mr. Krabs approaches SpongeBob and says that he can apply once he’s completed a simple test: purchasing a seemingly non-existent "Hydro-dynamic Spatula." SpongeBob eagerly heads out in his Krusty Krab employee hatnew employee hat to find one, leaving Krabs and Squidward to laugh together about the fool’s errand. As SpongeBob runs to the Barg'N-Mart, a convoy of buses arrives at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs literally smells trouble approaching, and soon after, a hoard of anchovies swarms in and clamors for food. Squidward calls for their attention, asking them to behave themselves and make a single-file line. His request is rejected, and the anchovies grow more ravenous and unruly. Squidward and Mr. Krabs climb into the cash register row boat as the anchovies form a rolling ocean, but their boat breaks and they climb a pole to the ceiling. Facing the end, Mr. Krabs and Squidward say their goodbyes and sob. From the sky arrives SpongeBob, however, wielding his new flight-capable Hydro-dynamic Spatula. Leaving the flabbergasted workers behind, SpongeBob flies into the kitchen and starts whipping up a batch of Krabby Patties. The anchovies are satiated one by one down to the last, leaving behind a fat sack of cash. Mr. Krabs jumps with joy and proudly presents SpongeBob with his own nametag. Squidward tries to protest, but Mr. Krabs is too busy cheering and carting away the money to notice. Patrick then arrives and orders a Krabby Patty, but SpongeBob engages the spatula once more and sends Patrick flying out of the restaurant with a flurry of burgers. Squidward haughtily asks Mr. Krabs to come back and see his new employee at work. Category:Sponge & Invader Episodes Category:Season 1 of Sponge & Invader Category:Devon5432 Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes